Lemons
by irrationallyrational
Summary: when life gives you lemons... Pezberry, slight Brittana


You know how they say that when life gives you lemons to make lemonade or some bull shit like that? Well I have no freaking clue as to how I am going to make lemonade out of the lemons I have been served. Damn me and my impulsive nature. Fuck my hormones. This shit isn't supposed to happen to me; I got shit under control. I mean come on, I am Santana Lopez. Perhaps I should go over the events of last night and I can figure out some kind of plan to fix this.

_Damn did I look good or what? Me and Brit were some sexy. I was dressed in my ripped, tight- as-hell jeans with an adorable top and Brit was in a stellar cocktail dress. We were looking quite stunning together. We strolled into Puckerman's house right behind the queen of the school, who was looking damn fine herself. Upon entering we received the normal gawks and stares. I mean we were the foxiest ladies around, it's undeniable. Puck quickly appears and hands us each a bitch beer which I immediate take a huge swig of. I glance around and find that a majority of people are from school. Puck gets around so I can only imagine where he met the other individuals I didn't know. I chug down the rest of my drink and take Brit's hand and drag her through the masses to the kitchen. Quinn is quick to follow. I find the Grey Goose and make myself a nice little mixed drink with it but only after my two best friends and I take a shot together. Then I see something I was not anticipating, across the kitchen is the majority of Glee club just hangout enjoying each other's eccentricities and amongst them I spy the backside of a brunette hottie. Her hair is waved to perfection and the jeans she is wearing definitely hug in all the right places, but her shirt was practically nonexistent. All I can tell to indicate she is wearing anything up top is the small criss-crossed straps that lay across her shoulder blades. Her back looked so smooth aside from the small dimples on the small of her back. Her shoulder blades and shoulders were toned and one could tell she kept good posture. I wanted nothing more than to run my fingertips all over that tanned flesh. My glare must have been intense because she turns around and hers eyes lock immediately to mine. She smirks, because I am most certain my mouth popped open and my eyebrows went so high up they were lost in my hair. The specimen I was salivating over was none other than Rachel Berry. Seriously. Our gaze was broken when she turned completely around so I could see her whole front side and I would be damned if my saliva didn't just pool out of my mouth. I now berated myself for such stupidity. All she had on was a handkerchief to cover her chest. That's it, nothing else, just a red traditional handkerchief. My eyes devoured the toned flat stomach and defined hip flexers of one Miss Rachel Berry. Her belly bottom was playing peek-a-boo with me, hiding under the tip of the handkerchief. A slap to the head brings my gaze back to the individuals in my general vicinity._

_ "What the fuck?" I growl. Quinn rolls her eyes and scoffed at me. Brit just looks at me expectantly._

"_You gunna make me a drink, S?" she says with a small pout._

"_Of course, B" I reply softly as I proceed to make two more drinks for Q and B, all the while berating myself for the lack of control over my lust. Too much alcohol must be._

"_Remember you promised to help me with that transfer student with Angelina Jolie lips," Brit cuts into my thoughts of how much alcohol to juice per drink I was making._

"_Yes Brit, Q and I are gunna help you keep your perfect record," I reply to satisfy her worries. I honestly didn't mind helping B out with keeping up with her perfect make out record; it also gave me some free reign. See Brit and I work quite differently from most, I guess one could say we have an open relationship but I don't like labels. B and I know our bounds and limits when it comes to venturing outside our "relationship". So I was looking for some tail tonight. Quinn on the other hand was just looking to solidify more thoroughly her friendships with the Gleeks, something about being a better person. Honestly? I don't know and I don't really care as long as she is as happy as butter on toast._

_So our night goes as follows I drag Brit over to the beer pong table to sign up to play the winners, which just so happened to be Puck and the transfer, Sam. After so much hard alcohol the switch to beer is welcomed. What's the saying? Liquor before beer, you're in the clear? Awesome. Brit and I lost so we decided to challenge them again despite the wait for people to play. No one messes with Brit and I, I get what I want, and sometimes that's a bad thing. We play again and again we lost. At this point Brit has turned on her charm and decided that she and Sam need to go discuss how to improve her game. She may be ditzy but she knows how to get what she wants too. I would know. Watching Brit walk away with Sam, I nursed a cold one and glance around the room I am currently in. I was looking for Quinn, but my eyes found that midriff once again. I watch as it sways and twists with the ridiculously loud music. I find myself licking my lips in wonder as to what it would taste like covered in sweat. I have an urge to drag my nails gingerly down the flesh to see the tan turn to red. _

_ "Oh man have I seen that face before," is growled beside me. I down the rest of my beverage and turn my glare to meet Puck's amused one._

_ "Yeah thank God it isn't directed towards you anymore, that'd be a waste and absolutely disgusting," I growl in return. Puck just smiles amused and as if he has a secret._

_ "I bet she would do you," he states while glancing over to the tiny figure that was shaking what her mama gave her alongside Mercedes. I follow his gaze before pressing him for what he meant by that statement. He merely stated that she had been glancing over in my direction all night and that my stares didn't go unnoticed. As he stated that I looked up from her wondrous torso to her face and there I found a flushed face with a sultry expression. She gave me a wink. With that I mumbled my need for a cool drink to extinguish the heat I was feeling and ambled to the kitchen. There I find Q chatting up with Artie about some alternative band and how they should go see them together. I just scoff and rummage my way through the fridge seeking out another bitch beer. Having located the desired beverage, I stood up to only stagger backwards as all the alcohol hits me and makes me lightheaded and really tipsy. Quinn catches me and we share a laugh. Artie express a concern as to whether or not I should really be having another drink. I just giggle at him and promised him it would be my last. I know my limit and I don't really feel like making a total ass out of myself. I wonder away, keeping the wall nearby as a helping hand. I make it back into the room where everyone is dancing and I plop myself oh so gracefully into a nearby chair. It is in a prime location. I can watch everyone from the spot. I open my drink and take a swig and then watch my peers enjoy themselves. I chuckle to myself when I see Finn trying so desperately to make out with some girl but they are both too drunk making the kisses overly sloppy and rather disgusting to watch. Then there's Mike dancing his Asian ass off to impress everyone, but most people are just into grinding and groping, not the intricate, amazing stuff he can pull off. I see some of the other Gleeks dancing away among the cheerleaders. That makes me smile; I am glad that that line is slowly being muddied. At this point my awareness or consciousness wavers in and out. I down half my drink as my eyes land upon that one particular Gleek that has somehow grasped my curiosity. She moves her body like a salsa dancer, all kinds of hip. My mind wonders randomly if she has ever done Zumba with the moves she has going on. A couple of cheerleaders dance with her. They sway their hips around her. Rachel lifts her arms over head and one cheerleader takes this opening to place her hands upon those gorgeous hips. My insides boil at the audacity of the redheaded cheerleader. Rachel allows her to sidle up to her tight but she doesn't touch her in return, instead she just matches her sway with the redheads. I watch as the other cheerleader comes up the other side of Rachel and they sandwich her in a grind. I down the rest of my drink in my lustful anger. I watch as the redhead runs a hand down Rachel's side and onto her back side. I follow the hand and I feel as though I am being teased. Rachel's face shows indifference to her situation, clearly she is enjoying the attention, I mean it is Rachel, but she doesn't take an interest in the girls. I feel an intense stare on me, glancing around I find it is Rachel who is staring at me staring at her. She gives me a smirk. _

_I roughly stand up and almost fall over but thankfully some huge guy was standing right there and I use him to upright myself. He throws a one liner my way but I deflect it with ease as I lock my fuzzy eyes upon Rachel. I push my way through the mass of horny teenagers, not that I am not one of them because I am so in that crowd. I am now within inches of her._

"_Berry" I state and I fix a scowl upon my face. She smirks as if she knows that she has me mesmerized with her ridiculous hip movements. She must do Zumba, has to._

"_Nice to see you here Santana, are you having a good time?" She innocently shouts to me because the stereo is relatively close and regular voices aren't going to cut it. Those two cheerleaders are still all over her, so I reach in, sliding my arms between the bodies until I have fully encompassed Rachel. I yank her into me, causing a squeal. The two cheerleaders are smart enough to back away at this point but I don't miss the disappointed looks upon their faces. I know have Rachel flush against me and it feels amazing. _

"_I am now," I whispered huskily into her ear. I feel her shiver against me. I move her ass so it is flush with my crotch; it fits so snug and tight. I growl at the warm sensation settling downstairs. With my hands upon her waist I move us as one unit, connected by our hips. We move slowly first, but she quickly gains confidence in the situation and places her hands upon my own and claim dominance over the motion we make. I take this moment to place my head alongside hers. Her hair smells of coconut and it's so invigorating. Seeing as she now has control of general motion, I take the time to allow my concentration to wandering. I am far too drunk to be coordinated enough to guide the both of us in our dancing, or really it's just sex on the dance floor, and explore like I wanted to. I slide one of my hands up onto her bare torso. I hear her gasp. I revel in the smoothness and tautness of her abdomen. I can't wait to put my mouth upon it. She pushes herself further into me, I groan because it is doing nothing for my lust. Drunk or not, it would turn me on. Gaining confidence from my groan she leans back placing her head upon my shoulder. I don't know if she intended to or not but her neck was right there inches from my mouth fully exposed. Without a seconds thought I place open mouth kisses upon her throat. She tasted so delicious. Vibrations echo into my lips as she moans her approval. With that my sexual drive was turned on to optimal levels. My hand slides up further underneath the teasing handkerchief to just the underside of her breast, she is not wearing a bra. At this point I know I will take Rachel Berry to Puck's room, if she will let me, within the next 20 minutes maximum. I can't handle much longer than that. She doesn't pull my hand away instead she arches into the touch. I rub slowly along the underside of her breast to tease her. I use my other hand to hold her even tighter against me if it was possible. I gain control over the motion of our hips and bring us to a tantalizingly slow pace. I really emphasis the motion of our hips, so basically if you were to look at us you would say I was dry humping her, slowly. I pull my mouth away from her neck and smirk at the mark that is already prominent._

_Suddenly she turns around, her hands upon my face as she slams our lips together. She demands entrance to my mouth almost immediately and I gladly oblige. She kisses me with frenzy quite akin to the Notebook kiss. With our lips still attached I lead us through the mass once again towards the stairs, I vaguely remember Puck handing me the keys to his room and say some sex joke and to have a good time. I recall having a hard time getting the keys in the door as Rachel's hands found their way under my shirt and into my bra as her mouth attacked my nape. It's a bit fuzzy because this is about the time my last drink finally hit me and I black out, I can't remember shit, except that once we were in the room with the door locked behind us, I ripped the handkerchief off of her tan body and got to put my mouth all over that amazing torso. _

So that is why I am lying here in Puck's alligator sheets with a very naked, very asleep Rachel Berry. The sheets barely cover us as they hang half off the bed. Rachel has her head nuzzled into my stomach and her arms wrapped tight around my waist. I woke with one hand in her hair and the other holding tightly to her arm as if she were to leave me. Her body rests comfortable between my legs. I can feel her nipple against my leg, I am acutely aware of every place we touch. So what are the lemons I have now? Well one lemon is that I am in relationship with Brit and even though it is open, it is not open to have full on sex with other people. We just mostly make out and maybe some fooling around with other people. But here I am, naked, with Rachel Berry, after a night of passionate love making if my body's soreness is to go by. There is another lemon in itself. I slept with Berry, that's all I can say. I cannot but words to this, I can hardly fathom it. Fuck me. Another lemon that is attached to that lemon, I am pretty sure Rachel was a virgin before this encounter. Perhaps we didn't do it, maybe we just got naked, touched and made out, and that is possible right? Who am I shittin'? I will have to wait for her to wake up and find out for sure. I guess I don't have to worry long because I feel her stir and rub her face against my stomach causing her hair to tickle my skin. She yawns into my flesh. Then I feel her shift, she props her elbows up on either side of me and lifts her sleep gaze to my face.

"Mornin'" I husk out all raspy and deep. She slowly smirks at me and lets her eyes droop. I give a small smile in return but I am sure my emotions contort it. She yawns once more and drops her body back onto mine causing me to let out a huff of air. She snuggles into me.

"You don't remember do you?" she asks with an air of nonchalance. I am surprised to say the least.

"No. Not really… I mean I can remember parts," I answer honestly and timidly. Silence consumes the room. I wonder if she is asleep again and I unconsciously start to stroke her hair.

"It wasn't my first time," she whispers. I am thrown by this comment. I almost ask what she meant by it, but as I pondered it I came to realize she meant sex. But did she mean her first time ever? Or with a girl? She props herself back up to look at my confused face. I see the many hickies that line her neck, chest and breasts.

"I have had sex before. Granted it was with the male gender but it was sex nevertheless. Though I must say that sex with you was far better. Women are clearly better lovers even if I have only done it once with a woman. Perhaps I will have to venture into this a little bit more," she muses out loud. All the while all I could do was watch her mouth move and run my fingers through her hair.

"Would you be averse to helping me?" she asks me. I raise my eyebrows and can only think of my love, Brittany.

"I can tell you from experience women are better. So you're a bisexual then Berry?" I tease. She grins that teasing grin and nods. I run a finger over her lips as I continue "Honestly I would not mind fucking you every now and again, but I gotta tell you I am in a relationship of sorts with Brittany." I pause as a thought strikes me, "would you mind doing threesomes with us?"

Rachel takes my hand and kisses the palm in a manner that makes my heart flutter. I can see she is in thought, as her dark eyes narrow on some inanimate object beside the bed.

"I am willing to join you in such endeavors. I am curious though, what is Brittany going to say about what has occurred between you and I? I am going to be honest and say I was not certain where the two of you stood nor was I certain what I wanted to come out of this," she says with a hard look to emphasis her seriousness.

"I honestly don't know," I murmur. She then proceeds to get up on her hands and knees and clamors over me so her face hovers over mine. I swallow as I look down the length of her body.

With her eyes dark with lust and her hair curtaining our faces, she whispers with sultry, "What I do know is that we are both in need of some remembering of recent events and that we still have time before anyone finds us," and with that she kisses me with as much passion as she had the night before. My hands wander on their own accord, finding sensitive spots. Before things got too heavy though, there was a knock at the door and a quiet whisper of my name. My heart pangs with an ache.

"Just a sec Brit" I call out. I look at Rachel and she has a look that I cannot read. As I move to get off the bed, she reaches out, "Invite her to join us," she doesn't suggest but rather demands. I nod. I make it to the door and take a deep breath, not entirely certain how Brittany is going to react. I open the door and her eyes light up. They turn dark soon as they travel down my naked body. Her eyes return to mine and I can tell she is not angry just confused. She pushes her way past me into the room. She stops short upon seeing a one naked Rachel Berry upon Puck's bed looking at her earnestly. She then returns her questioning gaze to me and I give her a shrug and apologetic look, "I am sorry Brittany…" I stop as her hand comes up halting anything that could come out as an excuse for what she has found. She just looks at me for a very long moment and then gives me a small smile. She motions for me to go to her and I do. She kisses me in such a loving and beautiful way that I melt. And with that Rachel asked Brittany to get naked and join our previous activities. And the love of my life, the gorgeous wondrous human being she is, said she would gladly join as long as Rachel would buy her a duck and let her know when she wanted to "borrow" me. Lemonade never tasted so sweet.


End file.
